Broken hearts
by LittleMissHotpants
Summary: Love is a crazy thing. A crazy thing that makes people do stupid things. And that's why you should never, ever fall in love. That's what twin sisters Ophélie and Anaïs thought. But sometimes you can't control the way you feel, and they both find that out when they start at Sweet Amoris.
1. Anaïs

**Hola, mi amigos.**

**Okay so here I am with a My Candy Love fic after my last one resulted in a big batch of writer's block. But because I have like, the next few chapters written I think I'll be fine on this one.**

**Basically, what's going on here is that Sweet Amoris (our dear Sweet Amoris) is a boarding school not just a high school. A boarding school where pupils wear uniforms and have dorms and all that other boarding school stuff. And like, there's these two twins that have started there for some secret reason (it's really not exciting. I'm trying to add mystery where there is no mystery.) ooooh. And yeah. Story happens.**

**If you want to know which pairings I'm planning, it's basically Ophélie/Castiel and Anaïs/Lysander. It doesn't look like that from this chapter, but it will do. I'm going to have one chapter in Anaïs' point of view and then one in Ophélie's alternately. So yeah. Exciting stuff. **

**I hope you like it, darlings x**

* * *

"And to finish off the tour, girls, here is your dorm room." The principal stops outside a wooden door with a gold plated number 14 on it, she turns to us both and smiles brightly. It's obviously a fake smile, it's too cheerful. No one looks like that. "Your dormies are all very nice girls so I'm sure they'll make you feel right at home."

Dormies? I internally roll my eyes.

She takes to tapping lightly at the door. "Girls, we have your new dormies here."

Again with the dormies? I don't know if I can cope with being referred to as anyone's 'dormie'.

It's bad enough being a new student, but on top of that I have the extra burden of being a new student half way through the school year. And oh, said new school is a boarding school- how fucking wonderful. Because just going to a normal, day school was too much to ask for.

And while I didn't think the damn school could get any worse, it has. Do you know why? Well only the fact that the principal says the word 'dormies'.

The door's opened by a red headed girl who pops her head out, beaming at the both of us. She grabs both our hands and pulls us into the room, "We've been so excited to get new room mates… Well actually, to get new students in general. We haven't had any since Kentin."

"Girls, meet Ophélie and Anaïs. Twins, meet Violette, Iris and Rosalya. I'm sure you'll all get along just fine." The principal tells us all in a chatty tone, peering over her spectacles before pushing them up her nose. "We had your bags be brought up earlier so all of your stuff is here; we hope that you like our school as much as we do. Now, why don't you both get settled in and better acquainted with your dormies, and I'll leave you all to it."

She then backs out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaving the two of us alone with the three strangers.

I hadn't thought that this would actually happen. The whole clichéd 'getting shipped off to boarding school' because our father couldn't handle looking after us at the moment. But it had. Here we both were at Sweet Amoris boarding school. Flipping fabulous. I'd have to draw up an escape plan pretty soon because I don't think that I can handle staying here for any longer than necessary.

I snap out of my thoughts to look around the room, my eyes taking in the key features of the dorm. The walls are a cream coloured swirly wall paper, and the curtains are in a similar pattern. The five beds in the room are separated out into two rows along two walls, with a bedside table separating them. There's a few chest of drawers and a wardrobe on either side of the door and on the wall opposite are two windows with two desks sat underneath them. It's all very normal, right down to the plush carpet that we're standing on. I don't know what I imagined but it's not this.

Iris, the girl who had hauled us into the room, pointed at two of the beds on one side of the room. "Those are yours. They're actually more comfortable than they look."

Now that I'd taken in the room I turn my attention towards the girls we'd have to be sharing the room with. I look at the girl called Rosalya first. She has long silvery hair that is tied loosely up at the moment. She's currently sitting on one of the beds painting her toe nails while half reading a magazine that was placed next to her on the bed. She looks up briefly to glance at us both, making no attempt to hide the fact that she's looking us both up and down, before seemingly finding whatever she was looking for as she returns her gaze to her magazine.

"Don't lie to them, Iris. They'll find out soon enough that they're not."

"They could be worse," Iris responds as she sits back down on her bed, the one that's nearest to the door.

I look at the final girl in the room, whose bed is placed between Rosalya's and Iris'. She has short purple hair that's tied into several little plaits, and she's sitting with her back against the headboard of her bed with her knees bent up to prop up what looks to be a sketch book. She must feel my gaze on her because she looks up at me, smiles rather shyly, before looking away.

"I'll take the bed by the door," I tell my sister who just nods and smiles a little. It's weird to see her like that seeing as she'd been queen of fake 100 watt smiles all day.

I head over to the bed I'd just claimed and throw myself down on it, bouncing up and down for a second. Yep. Not the most comfortable. "Huh, thanks for the warning. It feels like I'm lying on a brick wall."

Ophélie glances over at me. "Nah, please don't."

I really hate it when she calls me that.

I roll my eyes and sit up. "What? It's true."

Ophélie doesn't say anything else as she makes her way over to her own bed, collecting her suitcase that had been deposited near the door and placing it beside her bed. She then goes back for my own suitcase and walks over to me, putting it down near the side of the bed. "Thanks." I mumble and she nods.

Once she's on her own bed she turns to the girls again, Iris has picked up a maths textbook and her face is screwed up in frustration. I feel you girl, maths sucks. The other two girls have made little movement since we last looked at them.

"So, you're twin sisters then?" Rosalya asks, just as she's putting the top on her bottle of purple nail varnish.

"Unfortunately so," I respond as I kick my suitcase underneath the bed. I can sort that out at some other point. Ophélie, I notice, hasn't taken that attitude and has put her bag on her bed, unzipped it and is currently unpacking her stuff.

"Oh, uh… Which drawers are free to use?" She asks, looking over at the other side of the room.

"The chest of drawers on the left is free, I think," Iris responds cheerfully, smiling over at Ophélie to which she responds with an equally bright smile and a thank you.

"You don't really look like twins," Rosalya interrupts. She's currently fanning at her nails with her magazine.

It's true and something I am forever resentful of. Not so much the fact that we don't look alike, but the fact that as far as I've ever seen of non-identical twins, there's always one pretty twin and one that's not. Ophélie being the pretty one and me being the one that's not. I don't actually care about looks, but I hate the fact that her prettiness has somehow blossomed into her being perfect in every way. I'd long ago taken to resenting her for it.

"Yeah, thankfully. I wouldn't want her ugly face," I say, directing the comment at Ophélie, my tone mainly joking. I finish the comment with a big, over the top smile and she responds in turn with one of her own.

"So do you get along?" Rosalya asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," I answer and she starts laughing. She puts her magazine down, tests how wet her toe nails are before crossing the room to me, sitting at the end of my bed.

"Call me Miss Curious," She said brightly, shrugging both of her shoulders.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Well it's good that I'm not a cat, then."

I allow myself a smile, the first true one of the day that will forever be named 'hell'. Rosalya returns in turn with one of her own. I think that I'll like this girl. Maybe the students won't all be posh twats like I'd originally thought.

"Girls, lights out in ten minutes, please," I hear someone say, probably a teacher, through the door as she knocks a few times. Rosalya gets up from my bed and pads across to her own once more just as Ophélie finishes putting a few things in the drawers before heading across to her own bed. She pulls out a pair of pyjamas and then looks across at the other girls.

"Is there a bathroom?"

"Across the hall," Violette speaks for the first time in a quiet voice, putting her sketch book in the drawer of her bedside table.

"Be quick," Iris adds as she puts her own textbook away.

I take this as my cue to get my own pyjamas out and head out of the room after my sister. While I'm all for rebelling against the system, I think I'll try that tomorrow instead. I'm actually very tired.

* * *

The next morning we're awoke in much the same way as we were told to go to sleep, namely a knocking on the door and a 'get up, girls'.

I grumble at the awakening, peeking my eyes open to the bright light of the dorm room from where the sunlight is leaking through the gaps in the curtains. I groan and threw my arm over my face once more before taking the more permanent action of pulling my duvet over my head.

"Nah, come on. You'll miss breakfast," Ophélie's voice sounds from near the side of my bed before she pulls off my duvet completely. I snap my eyes open and look directly into hers, "You like food." She reminds me and begrudgingly I nod and get out of bed.

The rest of the girls are rushing about getting changed into their school uniforms, which I am regretful to say look appalling. We'd gotten ours a week earlier and I still haven't gotten over the horrible shock of seeing them. It includes a red plaid skirt, a matching red tie, a beige sweater vest and a white shirt. Lovely. Absolutely lovely. The thought of wearing it gives me nightmares.

Now that I'm up, Ophélie has taken up to doing the same thing and is currently pulling on a pair of black tights. I glare at nothing in particular for a moment before flinging myself out of bed. Time to start the torture of wearing a sweater vest.

Once we're all changed, Iris apparently likes for the whole dorm to head down to breakfast at the same time, we head out of the dorm room together. The school cafeteria is apparently only a five minute walk away in a separate building. We head across the school campus and join the wave of the crowd that's all heading out of their own dorms to go to the same place.

The campus is a huge plot of grass, with a stone walkway leading through the middle and splitting off in places to lead up to the buildings that surround the quad in a square shape. We've already seen this place, thanks to the principal's tour last night, but it was in near darkness before. I also know that further behind the buildings there's a set of tennis courts, a swimming pool and a separate building for the gymnasium.

We're slightly further behind the main body of the crowd, Iris is chattering away to Violette who is just nodding along. I look around and notice that we seem to be missing a few, or just one. Rosalya has decided she'd rather be with two boys instead and is currently bouncing along beside them a few metres in front of us. One is taller than Rosalya by quite a bit and has similar silver hair, except his hair has black tips in some places. The other boy has red hair and is sporting a deep scowl, apparently just as unhappy as me at being woken up at such an ungodly hour. Rosalya's chatting away to them, and while the taller of the two appears to be nodding along, the other boy isn't showing any signs of interest in the whole conversation.

"Wait." I hear Rosalya say from where she's walking slightly in front of our dorm group. She holds up a hand and then hurries across to us once more. She grabs mine and Ophélie's hand and then pulls us across to the waiting boys.

She tugs us over to where the boys are, who are both stood waiting for her to catch up and because of this have separated from the crowd slightly. At Rosalya's arrival they start walking once more, this time with us two in tow.

"Guys, these are my new 'dormies'," Rosalya says, making quotation marks around 'dormies' as she rolls her eyes. So it's not just me that finds that extremely annoying. "Ophélie and Anaïs." She gestures to each of us in turn. "They're twins."

"Nice to meet you," The taller boy says with a small, polite smile. "I'm Lysander."

"Lovely to meet you, too," Ophélie tells him with an equally polite smile, but hers larger than his.

"Your hair is awesome," Is what I say instead and after a second of looking taken aback he smiles wider.

"Thanks."

"This is Castiel, resident grumpy cat and full of cheer 365 days a year," Rosalya points at the red headed boy with a fond smile.

"I don't like cats," He answers.

"Point proven."

"More of a dog person?" Ophélie asks with her smile still perfectly in place.

"Why is she smiling at me like that? It's seven am. I don't trust her," At Castiel's response Ophélie looks visibly put out, her smile dropping.

"She's what one would call a morning person. The most horrible species of them all," I tell him and Castiel shudders and puts on a look of disgust.

"How horrible."

"Be nice," Lysander tells him sternly and Castiel just rolls his eyes.

"Let's just get to breakfast, guys," Rosalya says and Castiel visibly perks up, even though I can tell he's trying his hardest not to look happy about the prospect of food. I shake my head, smile a little and then turn away as I continue walking. He seems like the exact opposite of my sister, and I like people that are the exact opposite of her and everything she stands for.

* * *

**So yeah, this was a pretty boring chapter but that's only because I had to introduce them and stuff. But hopefully things will get more interesting. I might just post another chapter this weekend as compensation for the shitty first chapter. You lucky things, haha. And like, shamelessly begging for MCL friends here. You should give me your usernames and I'll add you. Because who has about zero friends? Me.  
**


	2. Ophélie

**I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, but like, I don't own anything except Ophélie and Anaïs. But I think you knew that anyway. **

* * *

I spend breakfast with Iris, Violette and another girl called Melody who seemed awfully sweet. The food's better than a lot of schools, but I wasn't hungry so I took to picking at my bowl of muesli.

They ended up filling me in on how the school works, while also pointing out their friends and attaching names to the faces. It was the usual new girl conversation, which teachers you should watch out for, how the principal gets angry if she loses her dog, which students can be less than nice (at this turn in conversation there was a resounding response of 'Amber', even from Iris who seems to like pretty much everyone.)

After breakfast we head back up to our dorm rooms to grab whatever books we need for the day and I take the moment to retouch my makeup seeing as I'd been in a hurry to get down to breakfast. I take a moment to look at my reflection in the mirror. My mother had always called me 'blondie' because of my hair, and Anaïs in turn had always been referred to as 'pinkie'. She'd dyed her hair from her matching blonde when she was 13, when she underwent her personality change and stopped being the girl I knew.

I turn away from the mirror, scooping up the bag I'd packed for school earlier this morning and putting it on my shoulder instead. I'd never liked the way I looked, but I supposed that little teenagers do.

"Are you ready, Effie?" Iris asks. It feels kind of nice to be given a nickname; it makes me feel like maybe these girls actually are starting to like me. It may have been only a short time, but it gives me hope.

"I think so," I respond, even though I know I am. I'm an organised person; Anaïs makes fun of me for it all the time.

I follow Iris through the door with Violette following behind me. She seems like a nice girl, if a little shy. I turn to look over my shoulder at her and send her a bright smile which she responds with a, if a little less bright, smile of her own.

We all have Biology first, with a teacher called Mr Faraize. Iris tells me he's very nice and I don't know how reliable that snippet of information is because she finds practically everyone nice. That's why I'm wary about meeting this Amber, because if Iris dislikes her then she must be pretty horrible. We walk towards the science labs together, with Iris chattering away to us both while Violette just looks like she's in a world of her own.

"I'm really looking forward to introducing you to everyone!" Iris exclaims excitedly as we're walking up a set of stairs.

"So am I. From what you've been saying everyone sounds lovely."

We get to the top and after walking along a corridor we're standing outside a door that I'm confident in saying is the science lab. The students are lined up along one wall and we join the back of the queue.

"Most of our friends are in this class so it's a lot of fun," Iris tells me and I nod.

"Is Melody?"

"Oh no, she spends first lesson helping out the principal with Nathaniel."

It's at that second that we're all ushered into the classroom and I follow after everyone. Seeing as everyone's already in the seats that they'd had for half a year, I don't know where to sit. I stand at the front of the classroom, trying to look like I'm not feeling completely uncomfortable. Iris and Violette, I notice, are both sat with a boy with blue hair and another boy with green hair. If I remember correctly from breakfast, their names are Alexy and Jade.

"Oh right. Yes, we have a new student," The teacher, Mr Faraize, says. I look over at him and offer him a smile, which he returns while he's pushing his glasses up his nose. "Students, quieten down." He tells the students already seated and then gestures towards me. "We have a new student, her name is… Ah, yes. Ophélie, am I right?"

"That's me."

"Well, everyone be nice and welcoming," He turns back to the class and smiles. He then glances around the classroom, probably looking for a place for me to sit. "Ophélie, there's a place for you over on that desk with Castiel and Lysander."

My eyes snap over to the desk in question, located near the back left corner. I try not to feel disappointed, after all Castiel probably hadn't meant to be rude this morning. Anaïs reacts in a similar way in the morning anyway, and she's nice. Or sometimes she is. But I can't help feeling like first impressions count. But swallowing this feeling back, this feeling that Castiel and I are not going to get along at all, I smile and head towards the desk.

I put my bag underneath the table and then sit down next to Lysander, who smiles and offers a 'hello' which I return.

Mr Faraize gets on with his lesson and I focus on him instead of Castiel's grumbling ("Biology stinks like shit" "Why do we even need to know about enzymes?" "For fucks sake") throughout, thankful of when he takes up looking out of the window instead of his whining. I make notes in my note pad, only pausing when Lysander asks for a pen. How he lost his pen from the start of the lesson to now I do not know, but I pass him one anyway.

"Answer the questions on the board while I just pop outside for a moment," Mr Faraize says part way through the lesson and the moment he steps outside the whole class erupts into chatter.

I look around for a second, noticing that a lot of the students are looking over at me. The joys of being the new student, I suppose. I'm not surprised, people like gossip after all. I turn back to the board with the questions on and try to tune them out; I don't really want to know what exactly they all think of me without actually speaking to me.

"So you're one of _those _nerds?" Castiel asks after a moment and my gaze flickers over to him.

"Pardon me?"

"The teacher's outside the classroom, which is code for 'do whatever you want' and you're still doing the work."

I frown, "If wanting to do well makes me a nerd I'll wear that badge with pride."

Castiel is clearly less than impressed with my response, because he groans and placed his head in the palm of his hand. "Oh god. Not another Nathaniel. One is more than bloody enough."

Lysander looks up from where he'd been scribbling something down in his own notebook, "Castiel."

"What? He's an annoying little prick and you know it."

"Wow, your charm is astounding. How come girls aren't flocking about you?" I reply sarcastically and he looks over at me, a glare fixed on his face. Sarcasm usually isn't my thing, but he brings it out of me. At seeing his glare I shake my head, I don't think we were going to be best friends forever with matching necklaces anytime soon.

"I'm a hit with the ladies, thank you very much."

"Really? 'A hit' as in the girls want to hit you right after speaking to you? Because you're right there."

Castiel looks ever angrier than before and Lysander places a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down. He eventually calms down enough that his head doesn't look like it's going to explode. I don't usually have that impact on people; usually that job is Anaïs'. She's the one that's not a people person. She prides herself on it.

"I know you're jealous of my good looks and charisma, but you don't have to take it out on me. God blessed me with it," Castiel responds, and the jokey sounding comment just sounds flat as it's coming out through gritted teeth.

"You're saying that but all I hear is-is… whoreson, senseless villain."

"Did you just Shakespearean insult him?" Lysander asks with his eyebrows furrowed, I notice, when I look over to him.

"Yes, yes I did. I think that counts as a 'burn' in the 21st Century."

"What the actual fuck?" Castiel says, he sounds more bewildered than angry now. "Don't tell me you're a Lysander and Nathaniel cross breed." He turns to look at Lysander and away from me. "Did you and Nathaniel have a child? I didn't know you were even dating, let alone at the stage where you were baby making."

It's at this moment that Iris is just walking past, coming over to ask me how I am by the looks of it, and at hearing the turn of the conversation she looks completely baffled. Her eyebrows rise comically high and she looks from Castiel, to Lysander and then to me before going full circuit all over again. "Lysander, is there something you should be tell all of us?" She asks confusion still evident in her tone.

Lysander just shakes his head, confusion as much evident on his face as on Iris'. "I honestly have no idea."

"It's okay to be gay. Gay is okay! Be out and proud." I find myself saying and Castiel momentarily forgets his stance of hating me and starts laughing. He looks at me, remembers that it's me who said that and sobers up considerably.

"I think I'm going to need to move places," Lysander answers and Iris starts giggling.

"To Nathaniel's lap, maybe?" Iris asks and she seems so shocked at her own comment that she clasps her hand over her mouth. At this point Castiel has started laughing all over again and even I'm giggling away. It's safe to say that I'm not normally this person, but I can't help but laugh out loud as well. A few people at the desk in front have turned around and are looking at us with faces full of curiosity, seeing this Iris drops her hand and starts laughing as well.

"I don't want to know what you two get up to when I'm asleep," Castiel adds, and I'm guessing that he shares a dorm room with Lysander and Nathaniel. His laughter has died down considerably and Iris' is just petering off.

"Are you on the top or the bottom, Lysander?" I'm so shocked with the conversation myself, a good girl that focuses on studying, but somehow I find myself rolling with it.

"The top," Lysander says immediately before blushing bright red. "I mean… We have bunk beds. And I'm the top bunk."

"Uh-huh. Sure, mate. Keep telling yourself that," Castiel adds through fits of laughter.

Mr Faraize comes in at that exact moment and Iris scampers back to her desk while I try to hold back any more giggles, instead looking back at my mostly blank page to pretend that I'd been working all along. When I glance up, Castiel is still smirking and Lysander's as bright as a tomato.

* * *

We're scattering out of the classroom when the bell rings, and the moment we're out the door Iris, Castiel and I start giggling all over again while Lysander's grumbling to himself. We're walking down the corridor together, all heading in the direction of the gym where we all have sport. I'm in the same class as Lysander and Iris, but Castiel's in a different class. We have Mr Boris, though, whose apparently nice but can be a little creepy.

We bump into Anaïs half way across the campus, I think she had French with Rosalya, whose heading to gym class as well. At spotting us all in fits of giggles she raises her eyebrows in confusion. "Uh... Okay, so what's going on? Why is my sister laughing like that? What have you done to her?" She asks when she rejoins the group with two boys in tow.

"Nothing, nothing. Lysander needs to update his relationship status on Facebook is all," Castiel tells her and winks at Lysander.

"I don't even have a Facebook," Lysander responds quietly but Castiel pays little attention.

Anaïs wolf whistles and then nudges Lysander in the ribs with a devilish smirk on her face. "Is a wedding on the cards? Should I be buying a hat?"

"Whose the lucky lady, then?" One of the boys with Anaïs asks.

"Correction, my friend Dajan. Who is the lucky guy, that's the question," Castiel responds.

"I didn't know you swung that way. But at least now Alexy has someone to go to gay pride parades with besides me," The other boy says, and I think his name is Armin. Or at least that's what Iris said this morning. "The gays seem to like me quite a lot. They're nice guys but they don't do it for me. "

"So Lysander, gonna tell us who the man that stole your heart is?" Dajan asks.

"Yeah, or are you ashamed of him?" Armin buts in with a grin on his face.

"Lysander, our dear, sweet Lysander, has found love with Nathaniel," Castiel tells everyone and the whole crowd erupts into fits of laughter all over again while Lysander blushes once more.

"Let's just get to gym class or we're going to be late," Lysander responds.

"Hey wait, isn't Nathaniel in your class? Are you just excited to see lover boy?" Armin says through his laughter.

"I always love the reunion scenes," I say, my hand over my heart. I notice Anaïs looking at me oddly but I ignore her and continue laughing.

* * *

We arrive at the gym and split off into the different locker rooms, the boys heading into their locker room while Anaïs, Iris and I head into the girl's. We get a place over in the back and hang up out sports bags, Iris starts getting changed and while she is, Anaïs pulls me over to one side. She looks puzzled and I match her expression. Her puzzlement soon dissolves into worry and this makes my expression get even more confused. Anaïs doesn't get worried. Ever.

"Are you okay? You seem... Different. And after everything... I just... I want to make sure you're fine."

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" I respond sharply and she rolls her eyes.

"Given the circumstances I think I'm allowed to worry, even if it's out of character."

I sigh, look down at my shoes. "I'm just trying to forget about everything, okay? I think that's fair enough."

"Maybe..." Anaïs responds but she's still looking worried. "But that's usually my tactic, not yours. You're just acting weird, and as much as I hate prissy old Fifi, I don't want you losing yourself because of..."

"I already lost myself, so all I'm doing now is trying to find her again."

Anaïs just shakes her head and heads back over to where Iris is, who has taken to talking away to another girl. Anaïs' arrival leads Iris into her introductions and I see her get involved in their conversation, all while I'm left watching and wondering when exactly I forgot who I was and my sister seemed to have a better idea of who she was than I did.

I don't know whether or not it's the school, but I've been here less than a day and already I'm confused. I'm supposed to be prissy Fifi. That's my job. I'm the ex-ballerina who fusses over Anaïs and acts like Little Miss Good Girl. Since when did Anaïs become the person who worries? I shake my head to rid the thoughts and head back towards Iris to get changed for gym. I have plenty of time to think about everything later.

* * *

**A round of applause at my bad attempt at drama. But as promised, here was another chapter. I don't have any idea where I'm going with this, so you know, it might be really bad. I apologise if it is. **

**Next chapter Anaïs will meet Amber and co, so enjoy. And Ophélie will go back to hating Castiel with a passion. I like love/hate relationships and I think they'll have one. So wow. Exciting. Maybe. Maybe not. **

**I think I'll update my other MCL fic today, so if you read that then you'll get a double dose of me. You poor things. And I'm also thinking about doing a fanfiction with a character that hangs out with Amber and gets sucked into their bitchy world and you'll see a clash between them and Iris (or someone) who used to be friends with Candy but Candy ditched them after some dramatic event for Amber. And then they'll also be romance of some sort with someone, not sure who yet. Feel free to message me on on your thoughts and also suggestions at who should be the love interest. I love to hear from you all. AKA, me shamelessly begging for someone to talk to her. **


End file.
